


Cheerleader

by spooky_n_spunky



Series: Christmas Present [One Shots] [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute boys, Fluffy, M/M, cheerleader!eddie, richie being proud of his boyfriend, short hs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_n_spunky/pseuds/spooky_n_spunky
Summary: Short one shot of Eddie being a cheerleader and Richie being a supportive boyfriend
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Christmas Present [One Shots] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely @ritchiekaspbrak on twitter. Go check him out because I love him so much. Prompt: reddie and one of them is a cheerleader and the other is either a football player or just a fan in the stands

"Let's go Pirates, you've got this!" Beverly cheered to the players on the field, doing a high kick. She had a huge grin on her face and pep in her step. It really was a no brainer that she had been chosen as the cheer captain. To her right stood Eddie. He was dressed in the full uniform, long track pants, pom poms and all. It was their junior year and Bev had finally convinced him to try out. He never thought he would be able to do it, but with some training from Bev and constant reassurance from Richie, he had made the team. And he had loved every second of it so far. They were currently at a home football game, cheering on the team. On the field in front of Bev and Eddie was Mike and Ben, who were fully padded and playing the game. Behind the cheer squad was the bleachers, holding the student body who had come to cheer on the players. In that crowd held Richie, Stan, and Bill. The seven friends supported each other through everything, if something was happening they would all try to be there for the others. So it came as no surprise that they would show up for Ben and Mike's game, but tonight was also Eddie's first time at a football game as a cheerleader.

Suddenly the crowd behind Eddie erupted in excitement as Mike scored a touchdown. They were currently in the 4th quarter with 7 minutes to go, and had only been ahead by one touchdown, that was until Mike just scored this one. To his left Eddie heard Bev call out the school song. The cheer squad turned around as the band in the stands started to play the music. Eddie and the rest of the cheerleaders followed along, singing the words and doing the routine. Eddie looked up at the crowd spotting Richie singing the words to the song with him, a giant goofy grin plastered on his face. Eddie smiled as he continued to sing and do the dance. Having Richie there made him feel more confident in what he was doing. He would have to thank him for that later. When the song finally finished and just before the squad turned around again Richie winked at Eddie. Causing the brunette to turn a bright red as he turned back towards the field. Eddie glanced at the score board. 4 more minutes to go. "Go Pirates!" Eddie cheered shaking his pom poms. Thankfully the last couple of minutes passed by quickly, with the Derry team scoring yet another touchdown. When the clock counted down to zero every one celebrated, yelling out and jumping. The band started up the school song again. The cheerleaders turned around and went into the song. The whole time Eddie's eyes were glued onto Richie, watching him as he walked down the bleachers and made his way to the gate that separated the stands from the track. The second the last word from the song left Eddie's mouth he ran over to Richie, tackling him in a hug.

"You did so good baby!" Richie exclaimed, lifting Eddie off the ground and spinning him in a circle. The smaller boy let out a small squeal.

"Thank you! I'm so glad you were here." Eddie beamed as Richie placed him back on the ground, but kept his arms wrapped around Eddie's waist.

"Why wouldn't I have come? Hm? I'll always be here to support you, also Mike, Ben, and Bev. But that's beside the point."

Eddie laughed, giving a small shrug. "I don't know. I still wanted to thank you though." He lifted onto his tip toes to give Richie a soft kiss. When he pulled away Richie kissed his nose, making him scrunch his face.

"God who let you be so cute cute cute?" Richie asked, seeing Bev, Bill, and Stan walking towards them behind Eddie. The smaller boys face turned bright red again.

Eddie opened his mouth to say something snarky when Stan interrupted him, "You looked good out there Kaspbrak!" Eddie turned to look at his friends, smiling softly.

"Thanks Stan."

"Yeah, you did great for your first game. I'm proud of you Eddie." Bev lightly punched the brunette's arm as she praised him.

"It's thanks to you Bevvie, and all that you taught me." He pulled the red head into thankful hug. They didn't hug for long and pulled away quickly, Richie grabbed Eddie by the waist and pulled him against his chest, hugging the smaller boy from behind.

"We're gonna go meet up with Mike and Ben and get some food, are you two coming?" Bill asked putting his hands into his jacket pocket.

"Hmm, probably not tonight, I think I'm gonna take Eds to get ice cream just the two of us." Richie explained. The others nodded and said their goodbyes before making their way towards the school. Eddie turned his head so he could see Richie out of the corner of his eye.

"Ice cream, huh?"

"We're gonna celebrate you being amazing and outshining all the other cheerleaders. If there's something else you want let me know, because I definitely wanna spoil you tonight." Richie placed a kiss to Eddie's cheek.

"Okay, let me get changed first and then we can go." Eddie tried to get out of Richie's grasp, but the taller boy wouldn't let him. He turned around in Richie's arms, "Hey, why won't you let me go?"

"I don't want you to change, I like the outfit. Can you please wear it to ice cream Eds?" Richie pouted. Eddie rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. But only because I love you."

"I love you, too." The taller boy grinned and leaned forward, catching Eddie's lips with his own. The kiss was sweet and filled with love. He soon pulled away, grabbing Eddie's hand, and lead the way off the field and out to the parking lot so they could go celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my christmas present series!


End file.
